1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to building panels and to a building made therefrom.
More particularly, exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to glass building panels and to a building made therefrom, where the panels are curved and the building is cylindrical in shape.
2. Background of the Invention
Glass structures have been around for some time. Such structures must meet structural requirements for their particular operation, and must support loads and forces of expected magnitudes. Because of the structural requirements for supporting such loads and forces, glass pieces used in such glass structures may be formed of a laminate structure that includes layers of glass and bonding materials. A laminate structure is much stronger than any one layer by itself and thus it can support loads and forces of greater magnitude. For long spans of single, or monolithic, glass panels, however, the conventional laminate structure may deflect for lack of sufficient support, and may be unsuited to withstand some loads or forces of great magnitude. Such difficulties have conventionally prevented the creation of large buildings made of large glass panels and supports, because the structural properties needed to construct the buildings limited the size of the glass panels that could be used. This is particularly problematic in the case of structures with curved walls, such as a cylindrical shaped building.